The Arizona Ranger
by Emmint
Summary: Sam Cresswell, Arizona Ranger comes to Dodge on the trail of outlaws who robbed the bank in Oracle, Arizona killing a pregnant woman and her six year old daughter. She needs to show her papers to Matt Dillon and obtain his help in catching the men she is after.


It was noon, when Matt, Chester, Doc Adams and Miss Kitty came out of Delmonico's as the stranger rode past. "Golly, Mr Dillon," Chester said, "he looks like he's been rode hard and put away wet," Matt nodded, they watched as the rider stopped his horse by the marshal's office and dismounted tethering his horse to the hitching post.

What happened next was a blur of action as ten men galloped down Main Street, they shot at the rider, who dove to the ground, his pistol appeared almost instantaneously, killing two and severely wounding one more. The rider got to his feet, he stood uncertainly looking at the dead men. "You know," Matt said, "I have a feeling he doesn't know just how fast he is on the draw." By now Matt, Chester, Doc and Miss Kitty had crossed to where the rider stood he opened his jacket revealing a badge to them and the watching populace. What they had thought of as a man was in fact a woman and under the dust a rather attractive one at that. She drew some papers out of her pocket.

"Well, I'll be," Kitty said, the rider smiled.

"Sam Cresswell, Arizona Rangers."

"Matt Dillon," she nodded, Doc knelt by each of the fallen men, he shook his head.

"Two dead, Matt, and I'm not sure I can save the third." Doc organized the removal of the dead and wounded. Matt led Sam to the office, he studied the papers.

"How many men are we talking about?"

"Those three and seven more."

"What did they do?" Chester asked.

"They robbed the bank in Oracle, Arizona."

"Was anyone hurt," Matt asked.

"They shot and killed a pregnant woman and her six year old daughter?"

"Well, that's just terrible, just terrible," Chester said.

"The woman's parents and her husband have offered a thousand dollar reward, even though they could ill afford it. The Governor has tacked on another five thousand dollars on top of that dead or alive."

"That'll be a help to you, won't it?" Chester said.

"It can be a help but it could be a hindrance. You'll have every bounty hunter in creation looking for them. They could find a group of innocent cowboys and kill them. I'd rather it be the law that catches up with them. I want the reward to give to the woman's husband, he's been left to raise a two year old boy on his own. That won't be an easy task. Well, they know I'm following them, that's why they tried it just now."

"Yeah," Matt said, "and now they know how fast you are, they'll try something different."

"I know, but right now, all I want is to see to my horse, a room, and a bath."

"Moss Grimmicks's across from here will stable your horse, and the Dodge House is the best hotel in Dodge," Sam nodded, she rose and left to find the stables. "I think Dodge is going to remember Sam Cresswell for a very long time," Matt said. Sam led her horse into the stables.

"Marshal said I could stable my horse here?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Moss said.

"Miss," Sam said.

"Miss, you can take this stall," Moss indicated the stall next to Buck, "this is Buck, belongs to the marshal."

"Nice horse."

"So's yours," Moss said.

"Not as handsome, but he's fast and strong," she unsaddled, groomed and fed him. Then walked to the Dodge House, she entered and went to the desk clerk. "I need a room."

"Yes, the marshal sent word," the clerk handed her a key.

"Is there a bath, I could use?"

"Already in your room and ready."

"Thanks," Sam walked up to the room, she closed the door behind her. Then stripped down and climbed gratefully into the bath, letting the water soak away the dust. Once clean she dried off and climbed into bed and slept for four hours. She rose and pulled a fresh pair of pants and shirt from her saddlebags, dressing she pinned her badge on and put her gun belt round her hips. She went down to the desk. "Have you any good saloons here and places to eat?"

"If you want to eat first I'd go to Delmonicos, then I'd go to the Long Branch, Kitty'll look after you."

"Would that be Matt's girl, Kitty Russell, would it?"

"Yes, the marshal and Kitty think we don't know but we do."

"You mean that they're in love with each other?"

"Yes, just don't tell them we know."

"I won't, just wonder why they don't just settle things and marry up?"

"Oh, one of the girls told me that he's asked her plenty of times but she doesn't think we'd approve."

"Would you?"

"I would, both of them deserve a chance to have a family."

"Nice to know, But I won't tell them the town knows their secret. Right now all I want is a meal then a drink," Sam left and walked up the street to Delmonicos, she ordered ham, eggs and coffee. She lingered for a while over the meal, then paid and left, heading for the Long Branch. Matt and Kitty were sat at a table with Chester. She bought a beer and joined them, sitting with her back to the wall.

"Howdy, Miss Cresswell," Chester said.

"Howdy. By the by my name's Sam, Miss Cresswell is my sister, Beth."

"Do I take it she..."

"Miss Kitty, me and her is as different as chalk is from cheese. I'm the outdoor type and she's the homebody. She wanted it all white picket fence, husband and kids. Me I want to explore this country a mite first, much to the disgust of Beth and my folks," Matt and Kitty smiled, from under her lashes Sam studied them as they drank companionably. 'Yeah,' Sam thought, 'they are definitely in love,' they all looked up as a man entered, his profession was pretty obvious. "Oh, oh! I think it's started, looks like they hired a gun hand. Do you know who he is?"

"Nope, but I aim to find out," Matt rose and walked up to the man. "Want to tell me why you're here?"

"Nope," the man said.

"Want to tell me who you are?"

"Don't mind you knowing that, the name's Cutter Stevens."

"Seems I've heard of you."

"You know this Sam Cresswell?"

"I know her, I know why she's here. I also know you'll hire your gun out to any two bit hoodlum who cares to pay you. So I'm telling you to keep your guns in your holster don't even think about doing anything here."

"Okay, you warned me. If you've heard of me you know that when I take payment I carry it out. Before you ask I ain't giving up my gun."

"Okay, I won't ask. I'll tell you to get out of Dodge."

"Nope, won't do that neither," Sam came to stand by Matt's side.

"You'd take payment from a bunch that shot a pregnant woman and six year old girl."

"Is that what they done, Marshal?"

"Sam Cresswell is an Arizona Ranger, what she says is true. They robbed the bank in Oracle, Arizona, that's when they killed the woman and her daughter."

"I didn't know that, Marshal, I had a wife and son once, they were killed in an Apache raid. I'd like to help take them."

"How much did they pay you?"

"Eight hundred dollars now," Cutter handed the money over to Matt. "Like as not it's from the money they stole. If it is I don't want it, I'm kind of particular about who I do business with I don't like people who kill women and children. They were to give me an extra eight hundred dollars after the kill."

"They hired you to kill me and I'm a woman?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't told you was a woman, they just said you was an Arizona Ranger and you was called Sam Cresswell."

"So you assumed I was a man."

"Well, wouldn't you in the same circumstances."

"Probably would at that," Sam's smile lit up her features. Cutter Stevens looked like he'd been hit in the solar plexus. "What part of Arizona are you from?"

"Used to have a ranch near Tucson, the C Bar M, sold it to a fella called Patterson."

"You heard of the High Chaparral?"

"Nope, must be a new outfit."

"I suppose they would be to you. It used to be called Rancho Rivera."

"I remember that, didn't know they'd moved."

"Had to that young couple couldn't run a ranch if they tried. So they sold up, husband died later on as I recall. Cause it didn't help that old Don Sebastian Montoya kept sending his men to run off the cattle and then the Apaches raiding too."

"So who owns it now?"

"A man called John Cannon. Came out there with his first wife Annalee, nineteen year old son Blue, and his brother Buck. Annalee was killed in an Apache sneak attack. His second wife's called Victoria, she's the daughter of Don Sebastian, her brother..."

"Manolito Montoya," Matt said.

"Do you know him, Matt?" Sam asked.

"Yes, four years ago he helped me track a man who beat an old man to death."

"That sounds like Mano, alright," Sam said.

"Does he still flirt with every girl in sight?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, tried me a couple of years ago."

"Did he succeed?" Matt asked.

"Not in the way he imagined. He thought he'd take me to bed, he started into flattering, I just grabbed him and hauled him up to bed. I got needs same as any woman. He got a roll in the hay and that's all. Wouldn't mind drafting him into the Ranger Service, he speaks fluent Apache and his English is practically perfect."

"Yeah, I couldn't figure out why a man of his education and wealth needed to run with the Comancheros. That is until I met his father after we caught that man, Don Sebastian rode him pretty hard."

"Still does, that's why he works at the High Chaparral now."

"Cutter," Matt said, "are you serious about helping to take them?"

"Yeah, I hate people like that. Hiring my gun out is one thing killing women and kids that's another. Why'd they do it."

"Do what?"

"Lie to me. Anyone who hires me knows what I will do and what I won't do. They lied by omission, omitted the fact that you're a female. Anyway I've been thinking that I'd rather stop selling my gun all over the place."

"Cutter, have you ever thought of joining the Rangers?" Sam asked.

"Nope, but I might give it some serious consideration. You know that if we get those men alive you're going to need help getting them to Arizona," Doc came in at that moment.

"Howdy, Doc," Matt said.

"I lost him, Matt," Doc didn't have to say any more, Matt knew what he meant.

"Did he say anything?"

"No, not a thing. Whoever he was he was either too loyal or too scared."

"I heard about what happened earlier," Cutter said.

"They told you I suppose," Matt said.

"What they said isn't repeatable in any society; they did tell me to meet them in Elkader when..."

"Elkader, that town's rough and ready, all it needs is a good sheriff."

"Hasn't it got a sheriff?"

"No sheriff lasts long enough, there's a real lawless element there. Cutter, if you don't want to join the rangers you could try being the sheriff there."

"Sounds like they need a town tamer."

"Meet me in my office tomorrow, we'll discuss a plan of action. I'm thinking of sending a telegraph to Hays see if I can get some extra marshals to help round up everyone. Who knows we might even get the gang you're after, Sam."

"Yep, well, I'm going to the Dodge House, get some sleep."

"I've got a room there, myself," Cutter said, "I'll walk you over."

"You'll walk me over, do I look like I need protecting?"

"Sorry, force of habit I suppose. How about I'll just walk with you?"

"Better. Goodnight Matt," Matt nodded, he smiled as they walked out, Miss Kitty came to join him.

"Matt, what just happened between those two?"

"I think Cutter just fell for Sam, hard. Not sure I can read Sam, she plays her cards pretty close to the chest. Well, I better go get some sleep myself," Matt said, he wanted to hug her to him, but knew that she would fight him for that. Miss Kitty watched her cowboy go, wishing that they could just hug but knowing they couldn't at least not in public.

Cutter and Sam walked in to the Dodge House and upstairs at the door of her room, Cutter leant down and dropped a kiss on her lips. He wasn't a flatterer like Manolito, she relaxed into his embrace. They moved into her room, he back heeled the door closed as they moved to the bed. "Sam, I want you, I wanted you the moment I saw you. What I want to know is are you sure about me?"

"What'd I say about a woman having needs?" Cutter responded by deepening his kiss, they fell onto the bed, hands moving, exploring each others bodies.

"Sam, you ever thought of marrying?"

"Whoa there, Cutter. You're moving too fast. My sister's the homebody, not me."

"Didn't you ever think of having a family?"

"My sister did that, she's married to a storekeeper with two kids, they live in Oracle. I see them whenever I can."

"It wasn't her..."

"No, it was a friend of hers though," Cutter's fingers danced up her spine, he rolled over her and kissed her deeply.

"Now, I'm going to say this only once and you can holler all you want. I love you, I want to marry you, but I'll wait forever if you want. Where ever you go, I go."

"We should sleep," Cutter nodded. "It might be better if you went to your own room," he rose threw his clothes on and snuck across to his room after kissing her again.

The next morning Sam and Cutter went to the Matt's office, he looked up, a slight smile, he could see that something had changed between them. "Good morning, I telegraphed Hays last night, Chester's gone to see if there is a reply. We might be able to get around two extra marshals and possibly six deputy marshals," Chester came in with a telegraph.

"I think this might be answer you've been waiting for, Mr Dillon," Matt read through it. "Chester go across to the Dodge House book eight rooms for at least four days. Is there anyone who knows Elkader in Dodge?"

"Moss Grimmicks's new stable hand, Ben Thomas, is from Elkader, he might be able to help, Mr Dillon."

"Ask him to come and see me and tell Moss that we'll need stalls for eight horses this evening," Chester disappeared on his errands. Ben Thomas came in a few minutes later.

"Chester said you wanted to see me, Marshal."

"Yes, Ben, you're from Elkader," Ben nodded.

"What's the current sheriff like?"

"Corrupt, his hand's always out for what he can take off you."

"That why you left, Elkader?"

"Partly, and because I got no folks there anymore?"

"I suppose that's a good enough reason to leave Elkader. Thanks, Ben."

"Anything else you want, Marshal?"

"No, Ben, you can go back to the stables."

"Moss said I could get a drink before I went back, so I'll be at the Long Branch should you want anything else."

"Thanks, Ben," Ben Thomas left to go to the Long Branch. "The marshals and deputies will be here on the four o'clock train from Hays."

Just before four that afternoon, Matt, Doc, Sam and Cutter were sat outside the office, Chester came out with mugs of coffee for them. "I'll go meet the train, Mr Dillon," Matt nodded and thanked him, though he had known that Chester would there was nothing Chester liked more than meeting either the stage or train unless it was hunting and fishing, he watched Chester walk up the street.

Chester watched as the train pulled in and the passengers descended. "Marshal Edwards?"

"Yes," Bill Edwards, a gruff spoken man with greying hair said.

"My name's Chester Goode, Mr Dillon asked me to come meet you."

"Has everything been arranged?"

"About Dodge yes, but not Elkader, Mr Dillon wanted you all to be here for that," the marshals and deputies retrieved their horses from the boxcars. "We got stalls ready at Moss Grimmicks's for your horses and accommodation at the Dodge House for you," they followed Chester leading their horses up to the office.

"Howdy Matt," Bill Edwards said.

"Bill, you fit for action?"

"I am just point me to Elkader we'll get her done."

"Bill this is Cutter Stevens."

"I heard of him, a hired gun."

"Right now he's working for free," Cutter nodded. "And this is Sam Cresswell, Arizona Ranger," Sam had her arms folded across her chest, she nodded to him.

"I see you've still got Mike with you."

"You should know, Matt, where one Edwards boy goes so does the other," Mike said.

"Matt, do you remember Ned Turner? He's retired now." Matt nodded. "You remember his kid, he would've been only so high when you saw him last."

"Hi, Uncle Matt."

"Nat, you've grown some."

"Grown some, he shot up like a bean pole. He's around your height now."

"Anyone want coffee?" Sam said as she rose and followed by Chester she went into the office.

"Matt, the Arizona Ranger, she's a girl."

"She is, but don't worry, she can handle herself first day here ten men raced through trying to gun her down she hit the dirt and killed three while doing that. She's fast nearly as fast as Cutter."

"I know you said he wasn't getting paid for this but just where does he fit in all of this," Matt explained what had brought him to Dodge. "I know his reputation, I can see his reaction to the lie."

"Sam's trying to get him to go back to Arizona, and join the Ranger Service. I think she may succeed."

"Matt, how many people do you know who actually like being talked about as if they're not in the same place."

"Not a one, sorry Cutter," Cutter shrugged.

"We'll come to the office, just soon as we've put the horses up," Bill led the way over to Moss Grimmicks's. Moss showed them the stalls, they unsaddle, groomed and fed the horses and then they went to the office. "Matt, what's the deal with Elkader?"

"Sam'll tell you about it."

"Ten men robbed the bank in Oracle, Arizona and killed a pregnant woman and her six year old daughter. The same ten men who tried to kill me this morning so now there are only seven. They hired Cutter but didn't tell him what they had done or that I was a woman."

"They lied by omission. So I'm helping to put them away, they told me to meet them in Elkader when I'd killed Sam," Cutter said. "Well that's just not going to happen, now."

"Where were you going to meet them?"

"The saloon, why?"

"You meet them there, keep them there, because we're going to come in and arrest everybody there. We'll include the Sheriff he's taken his last back hander. When we've come in the saloon, you can help out then."

"Might work," Cutter said. "When do we leave?"

"Three days should be about right, to get everything set. Judge Brooker will have to put his name to a warrant to arrest the sheriff and any wanted outlaws we find."

"We're going to need supplies for the trip over there, ain't we?"

"Just enough for the trip out and back."

"Two days just to get there or four days if we want to take enough for the journey back," Cutter said.

"That's about the size of it. Take Sam and get yourselves some supper," Cutter grinned.

"You know something, I don't know what, but you know something," Cutter and Sam left for Delmonicos then a beer and well the night was young.

"Is he going to be able to concentrate on the job at hand?" Mike asked.

"It's a chance we're going to have to take," Matt said, "we'll get the supplies ready tomorrow and Judge Brooker will be here the day after."

The next afternoon, a Tuesday, one gunman, one Arizona ranger, three marshals and six deputy marshals the group overlooked Elkader. "Cutter, we'll give it an hour. Then we'll have to come in," Matt said, Same gave Cutter her badge.

"You'll need proof, this might help," Cutter nodded and rode down into Elkader, he rode to the saloon and dismounted and tethered his horse. He entered the saloon and bought a bottle of rye with a glass, dropping a dollar on the bar, he ignored the men when they waved him over to a table in completely the wrong place and sat at a table in the rear right corner with the wall at his back. The men looked like they wanted to kill him, but he didn't care, they rose and walked over to him, sitting at the table.

"Is it done?" Ed Noolan, the leader of the gang, asked. Cutter ignored them while he finished his drink and watched the clock tick round. Cutter put the badge on the table. Ed Noolan reached for it but Cutter grabbed it up.

"Never said you could do that. You put the eight hundred dollars on the table now," just as Ed Noolan put the money on the table, Matt and six of the others entered the saloon. Cutter produced his gun aiming it at Ed Noolan. "Don't move. Matt where is..."

"Bringing the Sheriff," Matt dropped a pile of handcuffs on the table. "Put them on."

"Well, do what the Marshal told you."

"Why ain't he arresting you? You're an outlaw too."

"Nope, all my gunfights have been declared self defence."

"What about us hiring you to kill that Arizona Ranger, you killed in Dodge a couple of days ago?"

"Did I kill her?" Sam approached the table, Cutter gave her badge back to her.

"Thanks Cutter, my chest was feeling a little naked without it," Sam said, she pinned the badge back on her chest. Matt and the other marshals sat at the tables with wanted posters in front of them scanning through them as they looked at the men in the saloon. Any they spotted that tallied with the posters were handcuffed.

"This town is being cleaned up, now. We don't care if you want a safe town or not, you're getting one. Don't look to the Sheriff for help, he's taken his last back hander, you'll get a marshal at least until you elect a new sheriff and even then, the marshal will remain until he is sure that the new sheriff won't betray the trust placed in him," there were a few grumbles, especially when the new rules were posted in the saloon along the same lines as those that Matt had put in place in Dodge. "Nat, you get yourself killed I won't be happy with you."

"Uncle Matt, you know my pa taught me well," Matt smiled.

"I knew that I needed to know if you knew that too. Sam, now you got the gang, what are you going to do?"

"Take them to Oracle, make sure the bounty goes to the family of the woman and child they killed."

"What about you, Cutter?"

"Oh, I think you know where I'm going, I'm going with Sam," Matt smiled of cause, he'd known that. Matt watched as Sam set out with the gang following and Cutter bringing up the rear.

"Matt, does he know what he's getting into?"

"You know something, Bill, I don't know. She certainly knows, perhaps he's waiting for her to tell him what she wants," Bill laughed.

"Maybe she will get him into the Arizona Rangers. They could do worse than take him," Mike said as they watched Sam and Cutter disappear into the distance with the gang.


End file.
